


Together

by sleepingcurse



Category: Evil Regals, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Fan - Freeform, LGBTQ Female Character, Lana Parrilla - Freeform, Lesbian, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingcurse/pseuds/sleepingcurse
Summary: Odette is a young girl fascinated by the actress Lana Parrilla, a love of a fan holds so much more that you can possibly imagine.Destiny or not? Odette gets to meet Lana and they fall in love for each other, however it’s not a fairytale. Together goes against all the taboos of loving someone, afterwards love has no gender, or age.PS: This is story is also being posted on Wattpad and Social Spirit.Links: Wattpad - https://my.w.tt/C5BZG4MJfTSocial Spirit - https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/together-15389066





	1. Chapter 1

Odette’s Pov

I think that meeting your idol is something that sounds insane, I mean it must be awesome, but sometimes life makes it really hard for us. I’ve never had many opportunities in life, but when I have one I take it with passion, I’d say I’m very determined and passionate about things that I want. I just turned 18 and I’m finally entering adulthood, people say that it’s a bad time because you have to take responsibility for everything, but I’d say it’s just a bonus. Being an adult allows you to do things without depending on people, they can’t tell you what to do and maybe I consider it freedom.  
As most of the people, I am a fan, yes, one of those crazy people who loves and would absolutely do anything to meet their idols, it’s actually nice to be a fan, except for the fact that you can suffer a lot of disappointments, however it allows you to be a child again, imagine things, make up scenarios of how you could possibly meet famous people, it’s awesome.  
My name is Odette, sounds familiar? My mother was a ballerina and she was obsessed with the ballet Swan Lake, so she decided to name me after one of the characters, it’s pretty cool I admit, but nothing original.  
I live in LA, I’m not rich, I live in a small apartment with my mom, which is enough for the both of us, my father left us before I was born and since then it’s been just me and my mom.

“Mom, I’m going out for a walk, is that okay?” I yelled as I put on my leather black jacket, it was kinda cold outside but nothing that could make me freeze, also the jeans and the high boots helped me to be warmer.

“Yes, honey, just be careful,” my mom actually hated my night walks, because it’s pretty dangerous for a girl to be walking by herself on the streets at night, however she never stopped me from doing it, I created that habit when I turned 15, I was falling in a depression and thanks God my walks made me a lot better.

I didn’t go far from my place, I just walked enough to clear my mind, always following the same path, sometimes I feel like and actual cursed swan, I feel like my life passed by and I don’t actually live it, sounds weird and lost I know, but I don’t think I have found myself. Walking down the street I look up to see one of the most famous and fancy restaurants in LA, it made me realize that I followed the wrong path, I sigh as I walk towards the other side of the street, I had to turn the corner, walk, then turn the corner again so I’d be back to my original path. I don’t believe in coincidence, I believe that everything happens for a reason, I never follow the wrong path, but today I did and this is destiny. I turned the corner just to bump into someone, a lady, she was looking down searching something in her purse when we collided, her purse fell on the ground making her stuff come out since the purse was opened, I immediately kneeled down being followed by her and started to put her things back in the purse.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you coming,” I apologized handing her the bag, and she looked at me as a small smile creeped on her face.

“It’s okay, we couldn’t see it coming,” she chuckled as she put her purse on her forearm quickly took car keys out of it. I became speechless for a second staring at the woman in front of me, I couldn’t believe my eyes and she let out a laugh showing her perfectly straighten white teeth.

“Yes I’m the evil queen if that’s what you’re thinking,” I finally let out a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding and composed myself, gosh why I did I have to be so awkward? I cleaned my right hand on my jeans and I held my hand to greet her.

“I’m sorry, I-My name is Odette,” I quickly said and she greeted me.

“Oh, like the swan lake?” she asked and I nodded. “Interesting, I’m Lana, in case you don’t know, but I don’t think that’s the case,” I let out a small giggle of her joke and agreed.

“Yes, it was nice meeting you, Lana,” I couldn’t help but notice her weird look at me, I couldn’t identify the meaning behind it though, she simple shook it off and smiled again.

“It was nice meeting you too, Swan,” she emphasized the last one and I immediately knew the reference to her show, once upon a time. I nodded and passed by her as I began to walk away, I didn't even walked 5 steps and her voice called me again. ”Hey, Odette, wait!” she quickly ran towards me making me frown.

”Yes?” I had no idea what she could possibly want with me, I mean I didn’t mind, but she didn’t even know me.

“I was thinking, maybe you would want to join me for dinner?” To say I was confused was an understatement, she pointed at the restaurant next to us and smiled awkwardly. I looked down at my clothes and then back to her and the restaurant, I wasn’t dressed to be there, also I couldn’t run late or my mom would be worried.

“I would love to,” I smiled sympathetically at her and she replaced the awkward smile with a beautiful one. “But I can’t,” her smile immediately dropped and she cleared her throat. “My mother is waiting for me at home, I told her I wouldn’t take too long,” I explained.

“You can call her with my phone! Here, I promise that after dinner I will drive you home safely, what do you say?” She asked hopeful and I nodded, I grabbed her phone and dialed my mother’s number, I told her I found a friend and was going to have dinner with them, she knew that I had some money with me, I just didn’t walk with my phone, she was a little worried but I just told her my friend would drive me home. Lana watched me carefully while I talked on the phone and for a moment I reflected about how intense her look was and maybe that was the reason why everyone made up the swan queen romance.

“All good, shall we go in?” I asked as I handed her phone and she turned around, I followed her closely behind as we entered the restaurant, she asked for a table for two as I looked all the details of the place, they people there were dressed really nice and some of them were talking and laughing, I felt like I didn’t belong, I actually didn’t, I had never been here before.

“Thank you,” I heard Lana say to the waiter as he guided us to a table, we sat down and the other waiter handed us the menus, he stood there waiting for us to order something and I suddenly got nervous when I saw the prices of the food here, I didn’t have enough money to pay, God what have I got myself into? Lana noticed my weird actions and ordered a glass of wine for her and water for me claiming we would order later, after the waiter excuse himself and left Lana looked at me. “Are you okay, honey?” she asked with a worried look in her face and I quickly nodded.

“Yeah, I just-“ I stopped myself from finishing and she encouraged me to keep going, I sighed, before I could say anything, the waiter was back with our orders, he filled Lana’s cup with some whine and mine with water, we both thanked him and he left again. “I don’t think I have enough money to pay for my food here,” I admitted and Lana smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry, I invited you so I’ll pay for your food, it’s okay, you can order anything you’d like to eat,” she said and I nodded. We opened our menus again and began to choose our plates, I wasn’t really hungry to be honest and I didn’t know what to order so I ordered a salad with grilled chicken, Lana ordered pasta, the waiter went away again and she looked back at me. “So, are you a fan?” she finally asked and I nodded.

“I am dying inside if you wanna know, I would never expect to meet you under these circumstances, but it is actually very nice and surreal,” I said and she laughed quite loud I would say and I allowed myself to join her. “I thought you were going home when I bumped into you,” I said when we stopped laughing.

“I was,” she said as she took a sip of her drink. “I was going to have dinner with my husband, but he canceled,” it didn’t seem to bother her to tell that her husband had just dumped her.

“Oh, I’m sorry for that,” she smiled at my choice of words and shook her head.

“Don’t be, at least I got to bump into you and now we’re having a great time, aren’t we?” I nodded and she smiled even bigger. 

“Do you always ask random people to have dinner with you?” I playfully asked and she chuckled giving me a look.

“Of course not! You’re just a special case, I mean I was really hungry and didn’t want to have dinner by myself, you were like the perfect opportunity,” I nodded and our food arrived, the waiter filled Lana’s cup again with wine, and went away.

“You shouldn’t drink if you’re going to drive me home, I am willing to make it out alive, or if you want me dead you could just take my heart,” I joked but half serious and she looked at me as she just realized that she had to drive.

“Oh my God!” Lana looked at the cup and then at me. “Do you live far from here?” I shook my head.

“Just two blocks away,” she sighed in relief and I laughed, we started eating the food which was delicious and I could understand now why it was so famous.

“How old are you?” Lana randomly asked as she took a sip of her wine and I instantly frowned looking at the glass in her hand.

“I’m 18 and I thought you wouldn’t drink anymore,” I said and she looked at the glass in her hand.

“Okay no more drinking,” she quickly rested the glass on the table. “You’re young, I thought you were older,” she admitted and I raised an eyebrow looking at her.

“How old?” 

“Maybe Regina’s age, or something close,” she joked and I smiled.

“Stop, I’m serious!”

“I’m just kidding, but I’d totally give you 23, but you’re really beautiful,” she said looking at me with that intense look again and I blushed.

“Thanks, you’re beautiful too,” I was never shy until someone complimented my appearance, I think that my low self esteem helped a lot with this.

“Thank you,” she smiled and we went back to eating, we didn’t take long in the restaurant, which I was grateful for, that place was making me uncomfortable. I followed Lana to her car and she unlocked it opening the front door for me to enter. Since it was pretty late and this part of the city isn’t very famous, the streets were almost empty in the way to my apartment.  
Lana pulled in the driveway in front of the building and we both got out of the car. “Home and safe,” she said and I smiled. “Would you mind if I stay inside until my uber arrive?” I looked at her completely confused.

“Aren’t you driving?” I observed she take her phone out of her purse and unlock it.

“As much as I would love to get a roll in orange is the new black, I don’t think this is the best way to get it,” she sarcastically said as we got in the building.

“Yeah of course, hm, wouldn’t you like to stay for the night? It’s pretty late and well is a way of thanking you for the dinner tonight,” she pouted as she pretended to be thinking about my suggestion and I rolled my eyes, this woman looked like a child.

“I accept, but won’t I bother?” She followed me to the elevator and I shook my head.

“Not at all, but I need you to keep silent, I believe my mother is sleeping already,” I said and she nodded making a imaginary zipper on her mouth and I laughed. She was not real.  
We walked it trying our best to don’t make loud noises and we went to my bedroom, when I closed the door she sat on my bad letting her purse next to her, I turned on the air conditioning in a high temperature so it wouldn’t be too cold.  
I quickly changed into my pajamas and I noticed Lana looking at me the whole time. “Do you wanna change into something more comfortable?” I asked and she nodded and started taking off her jacket and shoes, I handed her some comfy baggy clothes, she had a thin silhouette which made it easy because my things would fit her as it fits my mom. We brushed our teeth, she had her toothbrush in her purse and we went back to the room.

I improvised a bed for me on the floor and gave her some blankets I already leave the curtains opened so it doesn’t stay too dark when I turn off the lights. I went to lay on the floor and Lana looked at me.

“What are you doing?” she asked and I pointed to my bed.

“Isn’t that obvious?” I said and she came closer to where I was.

“No way I’m letting you sleep there while I get to sleep here, come here, there’s plenty space for the both of us, it’s your bed,” she said and it seemed like she wouldn’t give up so I climbed to the bed and laid next to her.

“It’s crazy,” I broke the silence.

“What is crazy?” She asked curiously as she turned her head to me.

“All of this, I mean I expected you to be different,” I admitted and she frowned.

“Is that bad?” 

“No, I thought you were more boring but you’re literally crazy, like you just met me and you’re sleeping in my house, I’m like what is life right now,” I explained and she laid back.

“I’m not always like this, but indeed I have this inside of me, and it comes out every time I’m happy or extremely stressed, in this case is stressed, I don’t really open up to people, it feels like I’m suffocating in my feelings sometimes,” she sighed and I nodded.

“I get it, but if you feel like talking to someone, I’ma good listen and I won’t sell your personal info, don’t worry,” I joked and she giggled.

“Thanks, Swan,” she smiled and stared at the ceiling. “I’m going through a divorce, since you’re a fan I assume you know my husband Fred, the truth is that we’ve been like this for 2 years now but none of us asked for a divorce and we just grew apart, sometimes I don’t even understand what went wrong and it’s frustrating, I used to confide him for anything and now I feel like I’m married to someone that I don’t know, it’s so bad,” she said and I noticed her quickly wipe some tears that fell out of her eyes. “I’m sorry for loading you with my problems, I guess I just felt comfortable, like I can talk to you about anything,” she chuckled and I looked at her.

“People usually say that to me, there’s actually a reason for that,” I bit my lip nervously, I saw Lana sit on the bed quickly and turn to me.

“What...reason?” She asked carefully as she looked at me curious, I didn’t actually like to talk about it to be honest, it’s kinda weird.

“I’m sensitive, like I can feel things that not everyone can, there are many different things that sensitive people can do, some people can see things and talk to them, I have the empathy, I can feel people and places’ energies, all the time, it’s cool but sometimes exhausting because I tend to take bad energies and it makes me tired, it’s complicated,” I explained and she smiled laying down again.

“That sounds pretty awesome to me, how did you get it?” Lana seemed to be pretty interested on the subject and I was thankful that she didn’t think it was weird and I was crazy.

“I actually was born like this, but I just realized what it was when I turned 14, it’s very complicated, but since then my live has improved a lot, and I have too, I think it helped me a lot to understand things,” she murmured something that I couldn’t understand.

“That’s great, thanks for sharing it with me,” the room fell in silence again and none of us said a word. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence and for a moment I thought she was sleeping. “Who’s your favorite character in once upon a time?” She broke the silence and I let myself think for a moment.

“Wow, I believe that everyone’s favorite is Regina, but I particularly prefer her as Roni, I think she looks...sexy,” I said that last part low and she laughed.

“So you think Roni is sexy? I thought everyone would think the evil queen the sexiest, but that’s a good one,” I nodded and looked at her.

“Well the person who plays them is sexy, so I think it’s just a consequence,” I admit biting my lip shyly and she smiled.

“Thank you, dear,” she turned to me and unexpectedly kissed my forehead, I wasn’t expecting this at all and I froze for a second, here I am falling for another older straight woman that will never stay with me.

After that we decided it was late and we needed to sleep, what I didn’t know was that Lana is a huge cuddler and I swear she called me Lola during some time at night, being compared to her dog while she was asleep was a high of my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Odette’s Pov

The morning after that day she had to leave early, my mother had already left to work so she didn’t get to meet Lana, she thanked me for everything and left. If I was happy? No but I guess it was supposed to be this way, however after that I wasn’t able to take her out of my mind, she didn’t keep contact though, maybe she just didn’t want to be close to a fan, a month passed since that, we were about to enter February we barely entered 2019 and everything is happening so fast, Lana and Fred’s divorce was announced publicly on January 25th and I wondered if she was doing okay, specially now that I knew her frustration over all of it, the article said it was a friendly ending, but who knows what they could be hiding.

I was now looking for a job, I decided that my mom shouldn’t take the responsibilities alone, I was now old enough for this, I jumped slightly when the home phone rang and went to answer immediately, it was the doorman saying that someone named Roni was looking for me, I frowned not knowing anyone named Roni so I decided to go down instead of letting in just in case it’s a murder. My phone was in my hand and I was dressed casually, a blue dress and flip flops, I closed the apartment door and locked it, I made my way to the elevator and went down, arriving at the front gate I pressed the button to open the door and I couldn’t help my smile.

“Oh my God it’s you!” I half yelled in excitement as I jumped on her giving her a hug.

“It’s nice to see you too, Odette!” Lana said as she patted my back laughing.

“It’s been so long! Come on in, let’s go in!” I suggested opening the gate and she held me.

“I was thinking that maybe we could go out and take a coffee together,” I stopped when she held my arm and turned around nodding.

“That would be great I just need to get some money,” I turned back making my way in and she stopped me again.

“No need, honey, it’s on me,” she assured and I sighed looking at her.

“You don’t need pay for my stuff every time we go out,” I said and she smiled softly.

“Hey it’s fine, I want to, let’s go,” I closed the front gate and followed her to her car, she opened the door for me to get in which I did and she got in after that, she drove us to a little coffee shop in Santa Monica, the place wasn’t big, but it was extremely cute and comfortable. We sat down and she looked at me. “I’m sorry I didn’t reach to you before, I was busy with the whole divorce thing,” I took her hand in my and nodded.

“It’s fine, Lana, by the way how are you holding up?” she looked at our hands and then at me, I immediately took my hand back and she sighed.

“I feel like I have taken 200lbs out of my back,” she laughed and I joined her. “I’m doing pretty well, I mean I was stressed with the whole divorce thing but I didn’t love Fred anymore, so it wasn’t that painful,” she shrugged as if she didn’t care at all. “How about you? How have you been?” She asked.

“I’m fine, I’m looking for a job to help my mother and I guess that my life is just boring, nothing new,” Lana smiled looking at me with that intense look she has and I couldn’t help but smile too, she was my mom’s age but she seemed to be a lot younger.

“Sounds like I’m a life saver for being back in your life to make you have some fun,” she playfully said and I nodded.

“Oh absolutely,” if she only knew that she was the only think on my mind since we first met. Lana looked down at the menu and I observed her admiring her beauty.

“I can see you staring at me,” she said still looking down at the menu, I blushed and looked away making her laugh loud. “I know I’m beautiful but let my beauty rest for a moment,” she joked again and it was my turn to laugh, she was so cute and funny and sexy, I let out a sigh, I was falling hard for someone who is old enough to be my mother.

We had a nice afternoon together that day, I arrived home still thinking about her, my mom would be home by the other day, she’s a nurse and she has to stay through the night sometimes. Lana and I finally exchanged numbers but I didn’t have the courage to talk to her so it stayed there on my phone, I would everyday look at her number but never send a message or even call. The days passed again, she texted me the same night we exchanged numbers and after that we started texting a lot, she would always call me before I went to bed just to say goodnight, she became even more attentive and protective over me, almost like she was falling for me too. I was afraid of confusing things so I shook that thought out of my mind as fast as it came. 

“Do you believe in love?” Lana suddenly asked breaking the silence, we were laying down at her house on her bed watching movies together.

“I watch once upon a time, Snow taught me about it,” I joked and she smiled looking at me intensely, I would never get used to that look.

“That’s nice,” she looked back at the tv and sighed. “Do you think that it’s wrong for a woman, I mean an old woman, fall in love with a young girl?” I froze in my place and my heart started beating faster. I looked at her and her eyes were closed as she bit her lip strongly.

I was caught out of guard, but I couldn’t help the big smile that appeared on my face.

“I think that all the ways of loving are valid, Lana look at me,” I asked and she immediately opened her her to look at me. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” I cautiously asked and she sat up hugging her knees, I heard a contained sob and I immediately hugged her from the side.

“It’s so wrong, I’m so sorry,” she looked at me and I saw the pain reflecting through her eyes, immediately my heart was feeling her energy, it I closed my eyes for a second, the pain coming from her was suffocating me.

“Lana, it’s not wrong,” I whispered softly hugging her again.

“I love you, Odette, I love you and it’s wrong,” she said and my own emotions spoke louder inside of me, I could feel my heart beat race miles. I held her face between my hands and wiped her tears, her eyes were red and her nose too, she had no makeup on and God, she was so gorgeous, I stared at her lips, at the scar above her the right side of her top lip, she was looking at me waiting for an action or a word, and I leaned closer to her face making our breaths become one, my hands fell to her shoulders and I fitted her lips with mine, Lana turned her body to me and held my waist pulling me closer to her kissing me desperately, our tongues danced battling for dominance, my stomach gave me a weird sensation that I could easily recognize as the famous butterflies in my stomach, Lana laid me down on the bed not daring to break the kiss, my world was stopped and I felt like there was just us.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana’s Pov

And you would think that everything would be perfect after our first kiss but I was walking from side to side nervously as Odette sat down on my bed looking at me, the truth is that I’ve felt something for her since I first met her, she was so cute, beautiful, in a way that I felt that only I was giving her value for those little things, the more that I talked to her the more I wanted to know about her, I had tried to not look at her like that because she is a kid and I’m a grown up woman, it would make things complicated and she wouldn’t even look at me in such a way. Well, so I thought.

“Will you keep doing this? You seem like you’re gonna cave,” she sighed and I stopped in front of her putting my hands on my waist.

“This can’t happen, I- you and me can’t happen this is it, God, what was I thinking falling in love with a 18 years old girl? Idiot Lana, you’re an idiot,” I started to walk from site to side again hoping that my guilt would disappear, it wasn’t working. I was mad that I let it happen, I was mad that I got advantage of her vulnerability, I was mad that I couldn’t stay with her. She stood up and walked towards me stopped me from what I was doing. Odette held my arms pulling me closer to her body and I tried to get out of her warm embrace. “Let go of me! You can’t, we can’t-“

“I’m not letting you go!” I knew I was stronger than her and I used my strength to get out of arms but she refused to let me go involving me tightly between her arms. “I’m not letting you go,” she whispered when my first sob came out of my mouth as I hugged her back and desperately looking for some comfort and hope that everything would be okay.

She held me until I stopped crying and she took me to bed, we sat down and she took my hands in hers kissing them softly, it was such a small action but it was unique and held so much innocence that made me feel even more guilty about all of this, we stayed in silence as she kept looking at my face, she ran her hand on my face wiping my tears away, she hesitantly started to touch every part of my face feeling them as she was not believing her eyes, she looked pretty concentrated admiring all of my flaws closely until she touched my lips, her fingers felt my lips meeting that part and then she touched my scar above my top lip.

“I ask you tonight to love you, in case this is my last chance, I want to know you, all of you, I want to feel you, I want you,” my mouth was slightly opened as I looked at her completely lost in our little world, and I for a moment she made all my fears go away, leaving just us.

I nodded not trusting my voice, I nodded because that was what I wanted and wished, to know her, to feel her, to make her mine without all the judgements people and the media would make, without the pressure, without fear and guilty, just the most precious thing that brought us here tonight, our love.

Odette approached me slowly until our lips met, I held her shoulders as my tongue entered her mouth, differently of our first kiss, this one was calm and somehow we got to transmit our feelings through it, as we had became two in one. I felt her hands fall down to the hem of my t-shirt and she pulled it up making we separate the kiss for a moment, I was going to kiss her again but she started looking at my uncovered body with pure lust, I’ve never felt more wanted in all my life, I felt like I was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Odette smiled softly and looked at my face.

“It just gets better,” she joked and I laughed, I felt her lips reconnect with mine and she laid me down on the bed staying on the top, her hands flew down to my thighs where she pressed firmly, I was hesitant about undressing her and touching her because I still felt like it was wrong, Odette immediately sensed my hesitation and stopped looking at me. “We both want it, and it’s okay, don’t feel like you can’t do this because I’m giving myself to you,” I nodded and kissed her again, I finally had the courage to touch her body without hesitating and I felt she smiling in the kiss.

I turned around now staying on the top of her and took off her dress with her help and she had no bra on, I couldn’t help but stare at her body, I had seen her just in panties on the first night we met and I slept at her house, she changed in front of me and didn’t seem to mind. We kissed again as my hands ran through her body feeling every inch of it, her hands touched my breast over my bra and she unclipped it taking it off revealing my small breast, she touched them massaging and turned us around making me stay under her, her movements got intense and she lowered the kiss to my neck, exactly on my soft point making me moan and I could feel my body tremble under her, one of her hands lowered to my lady part and touched me over my shorts, I bit my lip hard as I opened my legs a little searching for more contact and used the help of her other hand to unbutton my shorts, I assumed just wanted it just like I did because she pulled my shorts along with my panties down, she threw them somewhere and touched my lady part again moving her thumb in small and soft circles, just enough to freak me out.

“Honey you don’t need to be cautious right now,” I said and and chuckled, nodding.

“I want to feel you, I want to make you beg for my touch, I want you to moan my name, I want to make you mine,” she whispered and ran her fingers through the path from between my breasts until my belly bottom, my back instantly arched in expectation for her touch in my lower area and she placed one hand on my lady part while using the other to spread my legs, she took her hand out and looked at me, she approached my lady part and licked from down to top I arched my back again not expecting the contact and she sucked my clit, I moaned loudly opening my legs more and pushing myself down to her mouth, she started sucking, licking and biting my sensitive spot and I could already feel my orgasm coming, she slid her fingers inside me and moved 2 times, being that enough to bring me to ecstasy. My body trembled from my recent orgasm and kissed me making me get a taste of myself. 

I recomposed myself and kissed her forehead then kissed her lips bringing her body closer to mine, I separated the kiss and looked at her smiling, I put some of her hair that was falling on her face behind her ear and touched her cheek admiring her. “I love you,” I simply said and she smiled to me.

“I love you too,” I quickly pulled her panties down and kissed her again, my hand played with her nipple while we were kissing her hands touching every inch of my body and I lowered my touch to her lower area, not wanting to lose time but still didn’t want to rush things, we had plenty time, my index and middle fingers massaged her clit making her moan softly during the kiss, I used my hand to spread her legs and penetrated my two fingers, I felt her body tense and a painful moan escaped her lips, I separated the kiss and looked at her, when I was about to take my fingers out she stopped me. “It’s okay, keep going,” she assured me and I nodded being a little more careful, her painful moan was replaced by a pleasant one and and moved her body on my fingers, her moans got louder as I intensified my movements inside of her, I kissed her again and stimulated her clit with my thumb. 

“Oh, the feeling of you cumming,” I moaned closing my eyes feeling her vaginal walls pressing my fingers indicating her orgasm, I removed my fingers and sucked the warm liquid she had gave me, I kept rubbing her clit until the sensitivity pass and she snuggled into my neck, I smiled kissing her sweaty forehead. I covered us with the sheets on the bed and moved my fingers up and down slowly and softly on her back, she was laying on my chest with her eyes closed enjoying our moment together, it was a very comfortable silence. “Why didn’t you tell me I was going to be your first? I could’ve been more careful,” I was actually worried when I realized I hurt her.

“It was perfect, I wouldn’t wish for better, it hurt a little but nothing I couldn’t handle, it okay baby, I’m fine,” she assured and I nodded keeping my touch on her back.

“You will stay the night right?” I felt her nodding on my chest and I hugged her closer to me. “I’m afraid, your mother is going to be so mad at me, and the media? They’ll end my career,” I sighed and she moved to look at me.

“I get it, but I love you and you love me, that’s what matters right now, I’m not letting you go nor face all of this alone, you have me now, you can talk to me about all your concerns and I will listen to you, Lana, every type of love is valid, and there’s nothing more powerful that love, see the charmings, they face everything together, they fight to be together and they always find their way back to each other. I’m not telling you that it’s going to be easy, because we both know how tough people can be, but I can promise you that you’re not alone in this, however I’d like to enjoy our moment without fearing, let’s live the today and leave tomorrow,” she was so young yet so wise that my heart was comforted by her words, she knew exactly what to say in every situation, and perhaps it would bring the strength I need to fight for her, for us.

“You’re right,” I smiled and she pecked my lips.

“How about a round two?” She smiled mischievously and I returned the smile.

“I’m totally down for it,” and so went our night, we made love on the bed, on the shower, loving intensely and permitting us to know every single detail of each other, I knew that it wouldn’t be easy, but I wanted to risk that love and fight for her, I wanted to live this, feel every single emotion, I was on cloud 9 and I felt that as long as I was with her, I would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Odette’s Pov

It was everywhere, our faces were in every magazine’s cover and I thought that Lana would freak out at some point, we have been together for 7 months and now we were finally out to the world, everyone was commenting about us and it made me think that maybe Lana wasn’t 100% sure about her decision of being out to world, it was just a picture posted on Instagram, where she expressed her love for me.  
Her hands were shaking hard and she couldn’t stop walking around like she always does when she’s nervous, we were backstage at the Fox’s studio, Ellen Degeneres had decided to call us for an interview because she thought that we were gonna cause a huge impact with our love story, Lana’s personal assistant said that it was a good idea and it would help us with the judgments we were getting, since people would be able to know our part of the story.

“Hey babe, don’t you want to sit down and maybe drink some water to calm down?” I said as I stopped her and rubbed her arms. Lana sighed and kissed my forehead.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous, I don’t really know Ellen and this whole thing is making me crazy, I mean I don’t think you will ever understand how I feel because you don’t carry the same pressure that I do for being the older that takes advantage of the younger girl,” I pulled her to a hug and tried to comfort her in my arms.

“Then let me understand, we’re together in this, no matter what they say, we love each other and it’s the most important thing for now, you’re not doing anything wrong, we’ve talked about this and I thought that by now we would be over all of these concerns that you have”

“I’m over it,” she said and I looked at her as I arched my eyebrow.

“So what’s the reason behind all of this?” I ask and she sighs.

“It’s just that we won’t have the same privacy that we had before, they’re putting us everywhere just because we’re different from the traditional couple, I was never this famous, once upon a time made me famous yeah, but this is so must bigger, like suddenly all the cameras turned to us, I was used to the small fame, now basically the whole country knows us, we will lose our privacy, this is not what I wanted for you,” she admitted and I smile softly at her, she seemed so tired and stressed.

“I knew what I was getting myself into in the moment I accepted doing this, sure yeah, I wanted to have my privacy and everything as a normal person, but if this is what it takes for me to be with you, then I’m in,” I wiped her tears away and kissed her red lips, she smiled and we were called to the stage.

Lana held my hand tightly and I allowed myself to feel her fear and concerns as we followed the woman backstage, we could already hear Ellen giving a small speech about how amazing and inspiring we were as a couple and I smiled with Lana when the huge painel doors opened revealing us, it wasn’t live so we had the opportunity to ask them to cut anything we didn’t like and it honestly made things more comfortable, also Ellen herself was a sweetheart. She greeted us with a hug and leaded us to sit on the chairs in the middle of the stage.

“So Lana, Odette, it’s very nice to have you here, I personally think you are very inspiring and beautiful together, going against the traditional society, how are you handling it?” Ellen asked and Lana moved in her chair uncomfortably. I sighed knowing that this would be hard for her.

“As humans, we have our fears and concerns about what people think, but honestly it’s not even a point, I hate how people act as if they know anything that’s happening in our lives, loving is a very beautiful thing and any type of love is acceptable, I obviously think it’s crazy, yeah I came from a small status and now basically all the world know me, it scares me so much, I’m 19 years old now and sometimes it gets too much and I wanna give up, but then I see her,” I look at Lana and smile. “I see her and I go to another world, our world, a place that nobody knows but us, when I’m with her my fears and concerns go away, she makes me feel good and loved, and I think why not? I love her, she loves me and as long as I’m with her I know that I’ll be okay,” Lana’s face suddenly let go of her stressed facial expression to give a place to a beautiful smile.

“Aw, this is absolutely adorable, and yes, you’re right, I don’t think people will ever understand it until they feel it, otherwise they’ll be judging, how long have you been together?” I held Lana’s hand and squeezed softly telling her to answer this one.

“7 months,” Lana smiled and I noticed her getting more comfortable in her chair, the tension in her body was slowly fading away giving place to her typical self. 

“Oh it’s been sometime already,” We talked for a little more and she called the commercial, she greeted us again and told us we were going to play a fun game, Lana got very excited and she absolutely loved Ellen, she was pretty nice, her and Lana exchanged numbers and my dear girlfriend fangirled when we weren’t close to Ellen, I was so happy that she was having an actual great time, I even recorded her dancing around like a kid, she was finally back to her happy self and making conversation with literally everyone in the set. When the interview came to the end Lana decided that we were going to have dinner in one of her favorite place in the city.

“I actually prefer salad, babe,” I said and she looked at me with a bored look making me laugh.

“The burgers from in n out are the best, can you stop being such a t-bag for sometime?” I swear to God that I’m dating a kid not a 42 years old woman.

“Fine, but if my stomach gets bad again you’re going to take care of me,” I said and she smiled.

“Gladly, hermosa,” she said and I frowned.

“You know that two can play this game right? I’m fluent in Portuguese,” she gave me that evil queen look and then laughed.

“We have to go to Brazil someday, I want to visit the place you came from,” Lana pouted and nodded.

“Of course, but you’ve been there before, well not exactly because you went to Rio, and I didn’t came from there, but I’ll gladly show you the Nordeste,” I said and she agreed. “Also my mom wanted to go to visit my family so we can talk to her about it and see a date for us,” Lana nodded again.

“Sound good to me”


End file.
